The lives of Teens
by Kay04
Summary: What if in Season four Joey's pregnancy test had come back Positive? What would Joey and Pacey decide to do? How would their family and friends react? Read to find out
1. The Discovery

"Are you done in there yet Joey? Bessie asked

Joey walked out of the bathroom with tears streaming down her face. She held the stick up which showed it was blue.

"Oh Joey" Bessie said somberly she reached out and embraced Joey in a hug.

"What am I going to do now Bess? My life is over."

"Joey you have options"

"Bessie I don't think I could give my own child up for adoption and abortion, forget about it there is no way that I could do that."

"So you're just going to give up on Worthington?"

"I don't know Bess I need to talk to my boyfriend he needs to be involved in the decision too."

"Just try and think about yourself and your future when you make your decision."

"Bess right now I just need to be alone to think."

With that said she walked out of her house. Her head was reeling from the information she just learned. She never thought about having a child at least not until she had a stable career. Now her whole world would be changed. There was no way she could abort the pregnancy. The only choices where to keep the child or give it up for adoption. "How am I suppose to give my child up" she thought to herself. There was no way she could make this decision herself. However her boyfriend was gone for the weekend and she would have to wait until he came home.

"Joey" the voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned around and saw Jen walking towards her. Somehow she had ended up on the dock by Leery's Fresh Fish. Jen must have seen her from the restaurant.

"Jen hi" Joey said trying not to make it obvious that she was upset.

"Where were you just now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look really upset and like you're a million miles away."

"Oh I'm just a little pre-occupied" she told her friend hoping to satisfy her curiosity.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Jen I'd rather not if you don't mind I'd rather be alone"

"Joey sorry but you're not getting off that easy. You're my friend and you're upset therefore I am here to listen."

"Jen I appreciate it I really do but before I talk to anyone else about this little problem I am having I really need to talk to Pacey first."

"Oh my god, Joey are you pregnant?"

With out a word Joey just put her face in her hands and started to cry, and Jen embraces her.

"Oh Joey I am so sorry."

"Jen what am I suppose to do now?"

"Joey, Pacey loves you and when he gets back he'll help you make the right decision."

"What if he wants me to abort the baby? I can't do that I could never do something like that."

"It will be okay Pacey would never make you do something you didn't want to"

"Jen thanks for talking to me but I think I should get home now I really need to get some rest."

"Jo just do me one favor and try and relax I mean you can't do much until Pacey gets home so try not to think about it too much."

"I'll try" she said sarcastically


	2. The Discussion

Two days have passed since Joey found out she was pregnant and Pacey was coming home today. Joey was so nervous to talk to him. Pacey has always been easy to talk to but this was going to change both of their lives.

Joey was sitting on her bed reading trying not to think about the growing human inside of her when someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in" she yelled

Pacey walked into her room, "There's my girl" he said kissing her on the forehead and sitting next to her on her bed.

"How was your weekend?" she asked trying to fake a smile.

"I was with Doug so it wasn't that great plus I really missed you"

"I missed you too Pacey"

With those words said he started to kiss her.

"Pace" she said pushing him back tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What is it Jo? What's wrong?"

"There is no real easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I'm…. I'm pregnant Pacey."

"Oh" he said standing up "I mean…."

"I found out Friday night I wanted to tell you right away but there was no way to contact you"

"Joey I am so sorry I wasn't here for you" he said embracing her and letting her cry on his shoulder

"Pacey" she finally said "All that matters now is that we figure out what were going to do"

"What do you mean there is only one option here Jo"

"No, Pacey there is not"

"You're not thinking of abor..."

"No, God no Pacey I mean adoption"

"Could you really give up our baby after caring it for nine months?"

"I don't know but am I suppose to just give up Worthington and my future?"

"Well no I wouldn't want you to do that, but Joey think about this for a second think about how hard it would be to give up your own child."

"Pacey I know I'm not saying it would be easy. But our futures are just starting do you really want them to be over before they even begin?"

"Jo let's get real you're the only one with a bright future. I can't even get into college my future might actually be tending gas right here in Capeside."

"Pacey don't say that you can go to a community college get your grades up and then attend a university, but you can't do that if we have a baby."

"What if that's not want I want, what if what I want is for us to have this child?"

"So have this baby and give up on Worthington?"

"No do both."

"How am I suppose to go to school and raise a baby?"

"Well I have an idea that just might work for both of us."

"And what is this great idea Pacey?" Joey said with sarcasm.

" Jo just hear me out"

With that Pacey told her his plan. The plan he has wanted to discuss since she was accepted to Worthington. Now with a baby coming the plan changed a little but he wanted this to work more than anything.

"Pacey, that might actually work. That is a great idea"

"Don't sound so surprised."

Joey jumped off the bed and hugged her boyfriend.

"I knew you would help me make the right decision. Let's go tell Bess we made our decision."

Joey and Pacey ran out into the living room hand in hand.

"Bessie" Joey yelled

Bessie came in from the kitchen.

"Joey what's wrong are you ok?" She asked with concern

"Everything is great Bess. Pacey came up with this great idea where I can go to Worthington and have this baby."

"How's that?" she asked not believing that it would be possible.

"Well Pacey thinks that we can both move to Boston and with the money I saved working at the yacht club and the money Pacey had saved for college we could rent an apartment together. Plus I'll save money on room and board at Worthington. Pacey said he will find a job in Boston where he can work nights and while I am at school he'll stay home with the baby. Bess I think this could actually work."

"Jo, it sounds good in theory but do you know how hard it is to raise a baby?"

"Bess I've helped raise Alexander so yeah I have an idea. Bess please support this I need all the support I can get."

"Joey I will support you no matter what you decide to do.

"Thank you" Joey said hugging her sister. "So what do we do now?" Joey asked both Pacey and Bessie. Pacey just looked and shrugged his shoulders. Bess let out a laugh.

"This is going to be fun. Pacey you need to take her to see a doctor so you can confirm the test results and schedule your first appointment."

"Right, I knew that." He responded grabbing Joey's hand and escorting her to his car.


	3. The Doctors Visit

While driving to the doctor's office Pacey noticed that Joey was awfully quite and really occupied with looking out the window. He couldn't help but think that maybe she was having second thoughts about keeping the baby.

"Joey you ok? What's wrong?"

"Pacey, I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Everything a baby will change our lives are you sure you're ready for this change?"

"Joey I've thought about our future a lot lately and children were always apart of it. Sure it's a little earlier then I thought it would be but we'll adjust. Everything is going to work out just perfect." He said while rubbing her leg trying to put her mind at ease.

"Pacey, thank you"

"For what?"

"For being the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Anytime, ok are you ready to do this?" he asked pulling into a parking space and putting the truck into park.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Pacey walked to Joey's side of the truck and opened her door. As they were walking in to the doctor's office Pacey grabbed Joey's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze as to tell her everything is going to be perfect. Pacey walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, my girlfriend her took a home pregnancy test that cam back positive."

"Ok sir I'll get a nurse to come talk to you, what's her name?"

"Joey"

"Ok the nurse will be right out."

"Thank you"

Joey and Pacey sat in the waiting room which seemed to them like eternity. After about fifteen minutes a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Joey" the nurse called out.

Joey and Pacey stood up and followed the nurse into her office.

"Ok Joey the first thing we are going to do is draw a blood test and make sure you are for sure pregnant. So hop on the exam table and we'll draw the blood."

Joey sat up on the exam table and rolled up her sleeve. Pacey knew how much Joey hated needles so he held her hand until it was over.

"Okay all done Joey." The nurse said "Now I'll just go run the test it'll take about ten minutes."

"Thank you"

Joey and Pacey sat waiting anxiously for the results. They sat in dead silence looking at each other. After a few minutes Pacey stood up and walked o Joey, sat down next to her and held her tight."

"Pacey I am so lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Pacey replied and started kissing Joey. Just then the nurse walked in and the two pulled away from each other.

"Well we have the results, the test is positive."

Even though Joey knew it was going to be positive her face still fell. Hearing it come from a professional made it that more real. The nurse could tell that Joey wasn't over excited.

"Joey, we can go through your options if you'd like."

"No, that's ok we've already decided to go through with the pregnancy and keep the baby."

"Ok well then we need to set you up with your first appointment. When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?"

"April 3rd"

"Okay that would but your due date at January 10th, which means you are seven weeks along. So the doctor is going to want to see you in two weeks. Does that work for you two?"

"Yes that'll work" Pacey answered

"Well do you have any questions for me?"

Pacey and Joey looked at each other and then both shook their heads no.

"Ok then we'll see you in two weeks."

"Thank you" they said in unison as they walked out of the office hand in hand.

"That was over whelming." Joey stated

"Yeah but we'll get through it together."

"What do we do now?"

"Well I need to start looking for a job in Boston, We need to find an apartment, and we need to tell our friends and my family."

When Pacey said the last sentence Joey looked at him with shock that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Jo we have to tell them they'll figure it out eventually."

"I know, I know it's just going to be hard to tell everyone."

"You mean Dawson."

""That's not what I said"

"But it's what you meant and its ok Joey, you're afraid of how he'll react, you're afraid he won't look at you the same."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read my mind."

"Easy I know how it works."

"Oh you do, do you well what am I thinking right now?"

"This" he said kissing her.

"Your good" Joey started to think about telling everyone and realized she hadn't told Pacey that Jen already knew.

"Pace I have to tell you something but don't get mad. Somebody already knows."

"I know Bessie"

"No, Jen I didn't tell her she saw me after I found out and she just guessed it. She promised not to tell anyone else. Please don't be mad."

Pacey pulled Joey to his side. "I'm not mad it's ok you needed someone to talk to"

"So should we go tell everyone else?"

"Better now than later."


	4. Telling the Friends

After calling all their friends and asking them to meet them at Leery's Fresh Fish for dinner they went to Pacey's house to break the news.

"Why am I even surprised?" Pacey's dad asked

"What do you mean dad?"

"Now you really have no future. And not only have you ruined your future put you've ruined Joey's life too. But I shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"Mr. Witter, Pacey hasn't ruined my life; my life has gotten so much better with him in it."

"Joey you're having a baby that will change your life forever."

"We know that Mr. Witter but we are certain that if we work together we will make this work."

"That's a sweet thought Joey but its BULL SHIT."

"Look dad me and Joey are going through with this we love each other and this will work out. I was hoping you would support us but I should have known not to expect too much from you, so you can support us or not it doesn't make a bit of difference." Pacey yelled at his father and then stormed out of his front door and got inside Joey's truck.

"Mr. Witter one day you're going to wake up and realize that you have an amazing son and if you're not careful it will be too late." Joey left Pacey's parents to think about that statement and followed Pacey out to her truck. "After that are you sure you want to tell our friends?"

"Joey our friends will be more understanding."

It was quickly approaching dinner time Dawson, Jack, Jen, and Gretchen were already at the restaurant waiting for Joey and Pacey's "Big News"

"What do you think this is about?" Dawson asked

"I have no idea." Jen replied quickly

"Maybe Pacey got accepted into college." Jack stated and looked over at Jen who quickly looked away. "Okay Jen what's up?" Jack whispered to her. Just then Joey and Pacey walked into the restaurant.

"Finally, so tell us what the big news is!" Gretchen stated

"Well we wanted to tell everyone that I am moving to Boston with Joey and we are going to move into an apartment together." Pacey said deciding that it was better to ease into the news.

"That's great Pace, but that's your big news?" Dawson asked.

"No, Dawson, that's not all" Joey replied "We also wanted to let all of you know that I am seven weeks pregnant and Pacey and I have decided to keep the baby."

Dawson sat looking dumbfounded not being able to find any words to express himself. This was it truly the final nail in the coffin of Dawson and Joey there was no way they'd ever be together again.

"So are you giving up Worthington?" Jen asked

"No, Pacey will watch the baby while I'm at school and he is going to work nights."

"Pacey, Joey just know that I'm here for you and I'll support you no matter what." Gretchen stated

"Yeah me too" Jen told them

"Same here" Jack stated

The three of them stood up and began to give the couple a supportive hug. When Dawson stood up with rage in his eyes

"Has everyone lost it? Can't you all see how big of a mistake these two are making? Joey how could you be so stupid, I mean I'd expect this from Pacey but your suppose to be the smart one I would never expect you to do something so ridiculous and obtuse. I can't believe you Joey." Dawson finished and stormed out of the restaurant leaving Joey behind in tears. Pacey held Joey and let her cry and tried to tell her that it would be ok.

"How can he say such mean things? I know we messed up we made a mistake but I never thought he'd be this hurtful."

"Joey I don't think it the baby that made him so upset, I think he just realized how over the two of you are and that why he is so upset."

Joey just looked at Pacey not saying a word and continued to cry on his shoulder. While this was going on Gretchen left the restaurant and followed Dawson outside.

"Dawson" she yelled

"What" he yelled back

"How in the hell can you be so cruel?"

"Their eighteen Gretchen they shouldn't be having a child."

"But they are, they made a mistake and now there doing the responsible thing. You should be supportive."

"How can I be supportive when the girl I lo…" He stopped before he finished the sentence and hurt Gretchen.

" The girl you love is having a child with your best friend and now that little piece of you that thought you and Joey would get back together has been crushed, am I right?"

"Gretchen I'm sorry but yes you are absolutely right I just thought we'd eventually find our way back to each other."

"Dawson step out of fantasy land and grow up. Your two best friends are going through a difficult time and they need you to stop being selfish and start being a friend." Gretchen then walked back into the restaurant leaving Dawson to ponder what she just said.

"I'm tired of being everyone's friend and I'm tired of being understanding. This is one thing I won't forgive." Dawson said to himself and begun to walk home.

"Dawson wait" Joey called out

"What do you want Joey?"

"Dawson I need you to support this, I need all the support I can get."

"Joey you've made your choice. You've ruined your life and thrown anything we had away."

"Dawson this isn't about us, we've been over for a long time. This is about you being a friend. Were to be best friends which means you should be there for me and Pacey."

"Joey I can't support something that is completely wrong."

"You don't have to agree with us just be there for us."

"I can't do that and if you don't understand why, you don't understand me."

"Oh I understand you; you're a selfish spoiled jerk." She then turned around and walked back into the restaurant.

"Whatever" Dawson muttered and started walking home.


End file.
